


That gym clip

by ForeverInIdle



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sander goes to see Robbe in school, during gym, idk how to tag, ok thanks bye, short and sweet, we never got a gym clip so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverInIdle/pseuds/ForeverInIdle
Summary: It’s a sobbe version to the clip after the cuddle clip
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 60





	That gym clip

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 AM because I was up randomly just thinking about Skam and Evak... you know usual 4 AM shit. But then in the midst of my Evak wormhole, I realized something about Wtfock and Sobbe. You know that clip after the cuddle clip when Even finds Isak in gym and Isak's like where the fuck you been, Homie? Yeah that one... we never got one for Sobbe... so yeah it's 4 AM a million months late and I wrote one. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Was a day too soon to already want to see him again? Can Robbe really blame himself? Sander hasn't replied to a text since after he left the flatshare yesterday, yeah he said he wished he hadn't left but now it’s radio silent. What changed between then and now? It's the next day and Robbe's been swearing bullets

_Miss you_

_How's class?_

_Draw something pretty_

Maybe he should stop, Sander clearly is reading the messages and not replying. Focus on school Robbe, not the beautiful tempter turning your world upside down.

Trying to stay focus on his friends and not the boy ignoring him Robbe goes about his day in school as if normal, but nothing was normal, the boy was on messenger every 5 seconds. Was this still about last week? Robbe figures it'll take a lot more than 2 days to make up for hurting Sander, but he figured they'd be past that.

Worse part is Robbe can't even talk to anyone about it, some advice would be great right about now, just to calm his nerves. Maybe then he'll stop worrying so much, but that's unlikely. Sander is etched into his mind and trying to maintain composure was becoming impossible.

It's finally gym and Robbe is ready to blow off some steam, maybe kick a ball around a few times, and not be a walking cliché of someone obsessing over a guy who won't talk to them, after spending hours in bed talking and making out senselessly.

In baggy joggers and a loose t-shirt the boy waits for the whistle, then everyone disperses finding their own game while he kicks around a soccer ball, his lack of energy was apparent. That's what happens when you spend the entire night thinking about how perfect your day was, forgetting there was a next day.

As he senselessly runs around in gym class, Robbe hears his phone chime from his pocket. Stopping he quickly pulls it out unlocking it heading right for messenger.

_Come to the entrance, there's a gift for you_

Taken by a simple text Robbe didn't have time to wait and think, rushing to his teacher he asks to be excused and left without grabbing anything,not even a jacket, which the boy soon regrets when he reaches the courtyard, but never mind the cold.

Rushing down the corridor he gets to the gate exiting his school, stoping on the sidewalk Robbe hears a deep voice behind him and turns.

"Hey," the voice greets him and Robbe turns to Sander waiting there. Stunning as ever hands in his pocket and white hair peeking out of his raised hood. Robbe didn't waste a second hooking his arms around Sander's neck hugging him, he needed to smell him again, hold him tightly to remind himself that Sander is in fact his, and if he plays his cards right Sander could be his forever. 

"Missed me?" Sander asks leaned against the wall with Robbe tightly hanging on.

"Where have you been?" Robbe mumbles against his shoulder

"I had really early classes but I saw your texts and I was going to reply," Sander explains as Robbe loosens his grip, their faces remain close as he speaks, "but then I figure this would be better, don't you think?" Robbe slightly nods, "okay then will you look at me?" Robbe moves his head meeting the pair of green eyes and melting almost instantly, "sorry I didn't reply ok? Just wanted to surprise you,"

"It's ok," Robbe let's it all go, "I just want to be in bed with you again"

Sander grins bringing his hand up to the boy's face grazing his cheek, "don't tempt me, yeah?" Robbe bites his lip nodding, Sander's gaze drops to the boy's mouth wanting to be the one doing the biting. Forgetting where they are Sander surprises Robbe with a kiss, the boy couldn't deny even if he tried.

Is it possible to have forgotten already what Sander's lips taste like? How soft they are as the pull on his, Robbe tries to control himself feeling Sander's hands touching him all over, causing him to forget how cold the air is. Because in this bubble they were practically burning.

A car drives by causing Robbe to part from his lips, "I have to head back to school," Sander says annoyed as Robbe rubs his nose against his

"You're not done with classes?" Robbe asks pulling his head away for a good view of Sander's face, the boy shakes his head, "why'd you come all the way over here?"

"Well," Sander's eyes wander as he answers, "there's this beautiful boy that goes here and I just can't seem to stop thinking about him. You tell me what I should do about that,"

"Is this boy worth it?" Sander stares at Robbe hoping it isn't a serious question but the boy wanted to know, and who was he to not answer? Leaning towards Robbe's lips Sander wraps his around the boy's gently kissing him, never realizing how much he takes Robbe's breath away every time their lips touch.

"I wish we weren't standing on the street," Sander whispers against Robbe's lips, "then I'd really be able to show you how much he's worth it." Robbe feels the boy's cold fingers sneak under his shirt squeezing at his waist, Robbe's breath is caught in his throat at the touch.

Losing himself in their kiss both boys groan at the sound of the school bell in the distance, alerting them that class is over. "Take me with you," Robbe asks as they pull away making Sander chuckle

"I almost said yes, but you have to get back to class too cutie," Robbe doesn't want to let go as Sander moves them off the wall back to the gate. "Call me as soon as you're done, okay?"

Robbe nods, "I miss you already,"

"Don't give me those eyes you'll make my heart stops," Sander replies making Robbe smile as he finally let's go walking back inside the gate.

**Author's Note:**

> It just dawned on me that none of that correlated because Sander texts Robbe first thing the next morning after the cuddle clip... but oh well I already wrote my garbage and you already read it. *insert shrugging emoji*


End file.
